Artificial Flavours, Hoovenstein's Tale
by kuku88
Summary: Hoovenstein. Dr. Hoovenstein. A well-known name, now stained with dishonour. Yes, that used to be my name. I was aspiring to become a man of science. If only I had followed that path! I threw everything away. There were consequences. I am now left to live in shame; kept behind bars like a criminal, a freak-show...and maybe I am. Rated T (MAYBE M LATER ON), R&R!


PROLOGUE: THE BEGINNING OF THE END

_So hey, everyone! Here's a story I came up with while walking home from school. Don't ask me how. But I thought I'd share it with you all. _

_I was inspired by _**therainbowbrony**_ (check him out) on YouTube 'cause in his reaction to Magical Mystery Cure, he showed us a bloody alicorn picture from dA (couldn't see the artist; sorry... nwn"). It said that becoming an alicorn wasn't all sparkles, but it was very painful and bloody. Few survive, and those who do often go mad. I saw it on the weekend, and I don't exactly remember what got me thinking about it. _

_Yeah, I know I mostly write PPG fics. But my fanbases are HUGE. ONE of them, is MLP FiM. I've planned many MLP FiM stories before this one, but this one actually has a first chapter—well, a _prologue_, so I decided to upload it. At first I was in a dilemma as to whether or not do it, seeing as I have less dark MLP FiM tales planned, but people seem to like dark stories. So yeah, here ya go; eat it up!_

_And _yes_, an OC is the mane character (see what I did there ;)), but I thought this story would be great to share with all of you. It's a little dark (JUST a little; suuuurrre...), but I'm sure you'll all enjoy it!_

_Disclaimer: I only own my own OC's and the story...and _you_. Jk, jk! ...Or _am _ I? _

Prologue: The Beginning of the End

* * *

**Summary: ** Hoovenstein. Dr. Hoovenstein. A well-known name, now stained with dishonour. Yes, that used to be my name. I was a glorious young colt, aspiring to become a man of science. If only I had followed that path! I threw everything away...They told me it was impossible; stupid. That there would be consequences. They were both wrong AND right. I did it, but the consequences were extreme. Yes, I don't remember the last time I stepped outside. I am left here, to live forever in agony and shame; I am kept behind bars like a criminal, a freak-show...and maybe I am. Rated T (MAYBE M LATER ON), R&R!

* * *

_"The light within the heart is dwindling. To relight it will be a challenge, but I will help you."_

* * *

Ahh, I see you've come. Tread carefully, good friend. Watch your step; you could end up hurting yourself if you aren't careful.

I see your light is diminishing. Come, and I will relight it for you. This place is not a pleasant place to be without light, young one.

Hear that growling? Sadly, my mates aren't too welcoming, _especially _ at the idea of another pony coming in.

Ahh, there is nothing to fear, young one. I see you've met Grandoniff the Mighty Warrior Griffin. He means no harm; not here, anyway. We are all powerless here.

Do not jump away or provoke them; you might scare them into raging.

Yes, this is quite a scary place. Never thought your good princess Princess Celestia would be so cruel, did you?

Relax; I wasn't _insulting _ her. She is my fair princess just as much as she is yours...even if I _am _ stuck here for the rest of eternity. You hear that wailing? That's the crying of somepony gone mad.

Equestria isn't all fun and games; it's full of dark secrets that have remained buried deep underground for years.

Come, come. You still don't know who I am. Weasel Tails, please show our guest the way to me.

Ahh, welcome. Let me brief you on my tale; if it sounds interesting, come back for more and I will tell you my tale...the _whole _ tale.

...Just as long as you bring food. ...I'm just kidding...mostly.

I am Hoovenstein. Dr. Hoovenstein. A well-known name, now stained with dishonour. Yes, that used to be my name. Have you heard of it...? ...No...? ...They must be hiding this kind of information from the youngsters out there.

I was a glorious young colt, aspiring to become a man of science. If only I had followed that path! I threw everything away... Oh, my poor, dear Elizabeth...and little Emily... How it is now in the outside world I barely know.

They told me it was impossible; stupid. That there would be consequences. They were both wrong _and _ right. I did it, but the consequences were extreme. It was a miraculous success; one I couldn't believe. One that I had managed to survive the pain and agony of to live and tell the tale. My spell had worked!

If only it had meant good things for me. As soon as my dear Elizabeth saw me, she screamed. I was so confused...I am not any longer. Princess Celestia's guards soon arrived, and I was taken away. I tried to fight, but...bad things happened...

Ever since then, I have been here, looked at and pitied like a foolish beast.

Yes, I don't remember the last time I stepped outside. I am left here, to live forever in agony and shame; I am kept behind bars like a criminal, a freak-show...and maybe I am.

...I don't look all too bad to you...? While it's true I'm unkempt, my mane is untidy, and I am filthy, but...there's more to this than meets the eye.

Look closely; do you see it?

Ahh, I didn't think you would. See, your lantern is nearly gone. Let me help you...: there; your light is back now.

...Why yes, I _am _ a unicorn... Or rather, _partly_.

...What do I mean, exactly...? Well, come closer now young one; do not worry; I will not bite. See these on my back?

...I am not surprised that you are surprised.

...Why yes, these are wings. Mangled, unkempt, and full of cuts and holes, but they're wings.

...Yes, that makes me...:

An _alicorn_... An artificial alicorn.

* * *

_That's it for today, folks! See y'all next time with the VERY. FIRST. CHAPTER!_

_Bye; see ya soon (I hope)! :)_


End file.
